Jurassic park 4
by Sasukewolf5
Summary: Timonthy Hammmond opnes a park and some students and boardmeambers come to check it out but customers have already arrived A large veraity of new spices and other prehistoric animals but when they break out are they what the group should fear or the dead
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Park: Final Hunt:

Chris Evens sat in the classroom taking down notes when his phone rang. The teacher stopped, the class looked at Chris.

"Would you like to take that call Mr. Evens?"

Chris walked out of the classroom his black hair in his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Ah Mr. Evens good Mr. Hammond wants you to come with a few more of your fellow student to Isla Nebluar."

"Why?"

"Your hypothesis on the Tyrannosaurus"

"You mean the Spinosaurus"

"Yes"

"All right" Chris hung up his phone.

He was about 6'0, a collage student 20 years old; A favorite of Professor Grant, handsome features, expert on Spinosaurai.

Chris drove to Grant's house listening to Black label society. Thinking about that conversation Hammond's secretary had just had with him.

He got out of the car Grant was waiting for him with Dr.Malcolm and Ellie Slater. Chris walked up to the group they were laughing.

"Ah Chris good to see you" Grant said.

"Yah did you get a call from In.Gen?"

"Yah but were not going" Malcolm said sipping back on his beer.

"I did and I have to go to some island"

They stopped laughing; Grant looked at his favorite student.

"Chris….people have died going on those trips" Ellie said.

"Yah some other students are going too"

"Wait In.Gen went out of business a while a go right?" Malcolm said.

"Tim," Grant said.

Chris went back to his dorm. His friend Mitchell Patterson hitting on chicks as usual. His pants were covered in water and the girls were laughing at him his brown short hair brushed to the side.

He fallowed Chris to his room.

"So Mitch how's it going let me guess bad"

"No I got a chick last night"

"Sure dude hey did you get a call from"

"A chick from In.Gen yep"

"You gonna go?"

"Hell yah dead things now alive"

The two friends went to meet the other half of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Team?

Chris and Mitch walked to the table the recognized the brunette. It was Jessica Talbaine she was swearing a short-t her belly exposed, very smart and good looking. Her arm around some graduate student, He was in a suit some friend of Tim he wasn't very found of Chris and Mitch because of their taste in music.

The blond girl Felicia a friend of Mitch's and interested in the herbivores protection of the young. Also Gary Billban a board member of In.Gen.

Yuki Takanawa also on the board both in suits and suitcases in hand, Chris looked at the group if what Grant said would happen did In.Gen would be paying for some funerals.

Felicia ran and hugged Chris. The graduate student Darren looked at Chris and walked over.

"So they need an expert for the dino shit huh?"

Chris was about to punch Darren when Jessica stopped him.

Darren 20 and is an ere to billons his short black hair curly and annoying.

Jessica and Felicia both 19 same size in the chest area and both happy spirits. Blue and green eyed.

The group walked to the helicopter. Chris stopped he looked back then boarded the copter. The flew over the island lush and exotic a large steel cage at the far east end of the island looked like it belonged to the pteradons. Chris still uneasy realized the Felicia had her hand on his thigh.

They landed and got off.

"Hope Grant was wrong," Chris said.

They saw another helicopter fly overhead.

"Ah the costumers" Darren said.

Chris and Mitch fallowed the bellhop to their room.

The girls all shared a room as for Darren and Billban they got their own rooms.

They walked on to the grounds Mitch looked at the map.

"Where is the Spinosaurus?"

"Up a head"

"Hey wait" Felicia called after Chris.

"What we have to meet more members"

"Fine"

They walked into the lobby. Gary, Darren, Jessica, and Yuki were standing there.

"Aw you're here," Gary said.

A Korean man about 19 hair down to his neck in a sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans stood there smiling.

Next to him was a red head she was 18 in a tank top and kaki shorts.

"This is Kyle Chang and Kate Strife," Darren said.

Kyle looked at Chris and stuck out his hand, Chris shook it. Kate did the same.

"Well now where is our first destination?" Mitch asked.

"The safari trail" Kate said.

Kyle and Chris walked behind the group.

"So you're an expert on carnivores," Kyle said.

"Yah and you"

"Herbivores"

"Ah well what is largest carnivore they have here?"

"The Spinosaurus but only the male he rarely come out from in side the water fall" Kyle said.

"How big is he?"

"54ft"

They walked up to the safari. They got in the car Chris looked at the map Mega raptors, Utharaptors, and Veloci raptors in the same cage.

They went in to the cage the car stopped a velociraptor ran along side the car.

The raptor had feathers on its head a was 3ft tall a faded brown color.

"Holy shit did you see that?" Mitch yelled.

"Yah that was only the small one the mega raptors are trouble the male has yellow feathers on its head and is blue with black stripes, a yell under belly and sharper snout" Kate said.

"And their nine feet tall" Kyle said.

"What about the Utah raptor?" Chris asked.

"They boss the Veloci raptors around" Kate said.

The car went around a bush a carcass of worker laid on the track all the girls screamed.

It had its stomach sliced open the intestines ripped out the throat slashed. An Utahraptor jumped on to the carcass.

The raptor was tan skinned and had black feathers on it head red eyes that burned through you. The size of a man the animal dug it's snout in to the ripped open stomach found nothing opened it's mouth and bit down on the neck blood spilling on the grass ripping out the wind pipe the raptor swallowed it.

Then ran off, Kyle grabbed the radio. "Casualty in the raptor cage"

The car continued through another opening the electrical fence closed behind the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was ready uneasy but what he saw made him a bit scared. They entered a large greenish area a Triceratops was eating the bush next to them. Galimamis ran in a small group a parasaurolophs drank the water many smaller herbivores ran around.

Jessica and the others stared at the heard of macronaria witch included the long neck and many others.

The car bumped along the road the went into a tunnel the lights went on the saw water all around them the were in a glass tube a huge shark swam across the top the car stopped.

"Sorry folks the powers out evacuate now before the dinosaurs break out" the radio crackled.

Chris opened the door and got out Kyle fallowed him.

"Mitch keep everyone here" Chris said.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to help security"

"What do you mean?" Felicia asked.

"I'm going with Kyle to check the fences," Chris said.

"Be careful Chris," Felicia said looking worried.

He and Kyle ran down the tunnel.

'Hey Kate can the Megaladon see us?" Jessica asked.

"Yes and I hope your friends can get the power on before the break the glass" Kate said.

The Megaladon looked at the car and charged at the glass it cracked.

Everyone ran back towards the herbivores.

"No the doors are stuck" Felicia yelled.

"Jessica grabbed Darren who had wet his pants.

Chris and Kyle ran threw the tunnel.

'What's up next?"

"The tyrannosaurs"

Kyle checked his radio Chris looked up the water around the tunnel was getting lower.

The Megaladon charged again everyone was screaming before it charge again a crocodile like snout that was green an had a bit of skin hanging down like an iguana with a brown upper jaw pat bit down on the Megaladon blood swilling in the water the mouth bit down the Megaladon snapped in half.


End file.
